


My Thursdays with Oakley - A Halloween special

by Evvienna



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Mild Gore, Panic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic trip turns into a shocking experience for his significant other when Oakley suddenly disappears…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thursdays with Oakley - A Halloween special

I was more than happy that Oakley didn´t insist on celebrating Halloween in the conventional, classic way. As far as he told me, he was invited to at least fifteen parties, and I myself, well, got two invitations anyway. How bored I was by that idea. I didn´t need to dress up in order to get drunk and embarrass myself at my friends´ places or at some bar.  
Generally, I like the idea of this holiday: scaring evil spirits away with dressing up in terrifying disguises or taking a moment of silence to commemorate dear departed ones, as some cultures do.  
Also, handing out sweets to dressed up kids was fun. Just seeing how happy they were, in their neatly made and cute little costumes, cheered my heart.  
One of my problems with Halloween was that whenever I came up with a clever idea for a costume, which was at all times far from the typical Slutty Officer of Sexy Zombie Nurse, the painstakingly tailored piece of guise was either shredded to tatters by some drunk idiot at the first party I went to or christened with beer or vomit at the last. Let alone my frustration when people didn´t recognize what I was masquerading as. I suppose even Anne Boleyn was a choice that overwhelmed my friends´ investigative skills at a Famous Dead Sovereigns themed Halloween party, though I showed up with an artfully severed head and an I love Henry – paper pennant.  
Long story short, my enthusiasm for this tradition diminished over the years, but I guess that just happens when you grow up.

Oakley seemed to sense my un-willingness to go to one of the upcoming parties and planned something completely different, a circumstance I was thankful for. It still surprised me that this boy, who had caused me so much heartache and desperation before we finally resolved our issues and got together, could be so sweet and considerate, if he wanted to. 

The day was one of the most romantic I had ever spent with someone.  
We drove out of town until we got to a scenic little village in a quite rural area, and the two-hour drive along the long, winding road, passing hundreds of trees full of golden and dark red leaves felt like travelling back into another time. The weather left nothing to be desired, it was cool but very sunny, one of those days you could spend hours outside if you were wearing the right, warming attire. We visited an old, reputedly haunted manor – it was Halloween after all - and the owner amused us with the most horrific story about a baron who had lived there a century ago with his wife and six children, and viciously slaughtered them after the devil had told him to.  
Over lunch at a picture-perfect little tavern, we still giggled about the abstruse tale, had more red wine than we should have, then went for an extensive walk in the beautiful scenery and hadn´t the forester given us such dirty looks, we had certainly continued our steamy make-out session on that little bench by the woods.

On our drive home, when the daylight ebbed eventually and it had finally turned dark, a strange ground of fog started to build on the road.  
“That doesn´t look good,“ I clenched my teeth and turned to Oakley, knowing that I certainly wasn´t able to drive very well at this limited visibility and even worse when it was night.  
“Relax darling,” he began, “first: these fogs are nothing unusual this time of year. And second: I´m as good behind the wheel as I am in the sheets.”  
He grinned back at me and I chuckled. Oakley´s words instantly relaxed me and gave me the usual unchaste ideas, like everything he did or said. I didn´t know if he did it on purpose or even knew of it, but to me he was a walking, talking temptation and one I wasn´t able to resist. I guessed very much the latter.  
He looked so delectable in his dark green woollen pullover with popped collar, his slender, long fingers calmly resting on the wheel, his golden curls bouncing with every little bump in the road we hit. Though he concentrated on the road again, I saw that boyish smirk on his beautiful face, a smirk I knew all too well already.  
He was in the mood, and so was I, but then again, when were we not?  
My left hand started to caress over his cheek gently and I liked the soft stubble that had built there over the day.  
My fingers continued their expedition over the smooth shell of his ear and to one of my favourite places: his curls. Tenderly I let them run through my fingers, fondled the back of his long, elegant neck, just to grab a handful of those adored curls and playfully ruffle them.  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to Oakley, who bit his lower lip when I placed my hand on his chest and started to nibble his earlobe. His sexy, clean smell excited me and my limbic system instantly reacted with sending me right into fuck mode.  
“You should carefully choose what you do next,” he murmured, giving me a short side-eye, “because if it is what I think it is, we are in grave danger of having a serious car accident.”  
“Why is that, Oakley?” I sneered with feigned ignorance. “Do I distract you from driving?”  
And as I had finished that sentence, my mouth still close to his ear, I let my right hand wander down and rested it on his crotch, where I felt his erection start to build.  
Oakley inhaled sharply through his teeth when I added a little pressure and gripped his package tighter. All of a sudden, he hit the break and we stopped abruptly, the tyres screeching noisily.  
Breathing deeply and hastily, he looked at me with a stern expression, first deep into my eyes then on my lips, licking his own lips repeatedly, and growled:  
“We need to find a fucking place we can park this car and then God may help you for starting this.”

The car´s headlights tore through the complete darkness around us and drew eerie figures into the thickening fog. We left the road at the first opportunity we had and turned into a small forest path, driving very slowly and carefully, the ground scrunching dangerously loud with every meter the car moved forward.  
The need for an unplanned halt arrived at the right moment. Of course, there was this burning urge to fuck each other senseless, but also did I have the very strong impression that Oakley felt a bit uneasy driving in this atmospheric condition, even If he had claimed otherwise.  
“I can´t wait to stop this car and ravish you,” he growled, his hand reaching over to my lap, letting it just rest there, while two fingers exerted the exact right amount pressure over my swelling clit. My legs spread a little and I stared at his tensing jawline, a certain sign for his intensity.  
That little bastard. Still thinking he could convince me with this uber-manly behaviour, pretending to be in control and shit, when in fact I saw him squint and blink his eyes every few seconds because he couldn´t see the road in front of him properly.  
On the other hand, I found it cute in a way. And protective. My manly but caring boyfriend.  
I liked the sound of that.  
But cute boyfriend was definitely not what Oakley was going for right now.  
As soon as he had parked the car, he impatiently opened his seatbelt, bent over towards me, firmly grabbed my boob and pressed his lips on mine. His tongue parted my lips and he devoured my mouth, while his big hand, that first kneaded both my tits alternately, slipped between my thighs and roughly rubbed over my denim´s crotch. My moans were swallowed by his pretty mouth and I wished it so much to be on the little pebbles that my hard nipples were, to suck them vigorously and sooth the painful itch my arousal caused.  
Suddenly Oakley stopped kissing me and turned his head towards the windscreen, looking alarmed.  
“Did you see that?”  
Normally I would have taking this question for a joke that should supposedly hint at his enormous hard-on, but his tone was not humorous, it was concerned.  
“No, what?”  
“I could have sworn there was someone crossing in front of the car. Didn´t you notice that flicker in the lights? Like someone running through?”  
I looked outside briefly to appease him.  
“I didn´t. That was probably only an animal or maybe some leaves falling down. Stop talking now and do something useful with your mouth.”  
Slowly Oakley returned his eyes to me and continued kissing me, but not with the ardour he let me feel before.  
Never had I thought anything in this world could take Oakley´s mind off sex once it was set on it.  
I tried to rekindle his passion with undoing his zip and let my fingers glide over his massive cock that very obviously wanted out of its fabric constriction.  
A very loud rustling by the side window startled the both of us now.  
Yes, there was wind, and yes, we stood close to a forest, amid trees and bushes and other plants, but this noise, so close and so clear, was a bit unsettling.  
I noticed Oakley looking out of the window with a concentrated, serious look, scanning the surrounding.  
“Relax baby, as I said, it´s very likely an animal, attracted by the light.”  
My mouth kissed down his neck, softly biting it while my hand tried to free his hard cock and for a brief moment, Oakley closed his eyes and gave in to my touch.  
The very next second, something thumped against the car roof, appallingly loud.  
I shrieked and Oakley gasped.  
Once.  
Silence.  
Twice.  
Then there was another pause.  
“Animal, my ass,” Oakley huffed angrily and backed away from me a little.  
Another crash hit the roof and the whole car jolted.  
Terror displayed on both our faces.  
“Fuck!” Oakley yelled. “What is this shit?”  
With trembling hands, I held on to the handle, trying to catch my breath while Oakley aggressively zipped up his trousers. My heart raced so loud it hurt my ears.  
“Enough. I´m going outside and have a look at what´s going on. Probably some stupid arsehole who wants us to leave and doesn´t dare to ask us face to face.”  
Oakley arranged his cock and straightened his pants.  
“You really want to go outside there now? It could be just some school kids playing a prank on us, trying to scare us away. Come on, let us just drive home,“ I placed my hand on his cheek, let my thumb run over his lips and my tone softened, “and let´s continue there.”  
Oakley seemed pissed at the situation, jerked my hand away, opened the car door and slipped outside.  
“You stay here,“ he instructed me sternly and pointed his finger at me, “I´ll get to the bottom of this.” He stretched his limbs when he stood in front of the car, then shivered in the cold evening air and rubbed his hands together. Before he slammed the door shut, he called out to me: “I´ll be right back. I have to take a leak too.”  
I watched Oakley walk away at slow pace, carefully watching his steps in the thick, white fog and within a few seconds, his silhouette had disappeared into the opaque blackness.  
All alone in the vehicle, I suddenly didn´t feel so comfortable anymore. Around me was darkness and with the interior lights on, I felt like being perfectly on show. Fear slammed its cold, sharp claws into my heart and every minute Oakley didn´t return, those claws became more inexorable.  
Violent and gory scenarios suddenly took place in my head. The more I tried to avoid thinking about them, the faster my thoughts spiralled downwards a dark hole full of kidnapping, slaughter, rape and torture.  
Calm your tits woman, I tried to talk some sense into myself with a loud voice, as if hearing the words being spoken out loud would suddenly calm me, you´re being ridiculous. But boy, was I wrong.  
Wrapping my arms tightly around my body, I tried to think of something to distract me. Oakley would be back in a few moments, so I searched for something, anything to keep me occupied.  
Right, my phone. I´d play with my phone.  
The phone that lay in the central console, right next to Oakley´s.  
Fucking perfect. He was gone, but his phone was here with me in the car.  
Idiot. What if, God forbid, but possible after all, something happened to him? He couldn´t even call me, goddammit!  
My sweaty fingers unlocked my screen, when another permeating thud fulminated down on the car roof.  
This time I outright screamed.  
“Fucking hell!”  
Shadows ran through the headlights – again.  
Blind panic overcame me.  
Where the fuck was Oakley?  
I had frozen in my seat and the only sound that was audible now was my palpitating heart.  
Time went by. I held on to my phone, checking the display every few seconds to conjecture how long Oakley was gone already.  
Twenty minutes.  
Thirty minutes.  
Fuck!!!  
I had to get out and have a look where he was, period.  
Maybe he had slipped, broken his ankle and lay somewhere in the woods helplessly?  
I drew in a long, deep breath, mentally patted myself on the back for being so brave and slipped out of the car, with shaking hands and trembling knees.  
The chill hit me hard and crawled directly into my bones.  
Cautiously I closed the car door and set one foot in front of the other, following the direction Oakley had gone into.  
Twigs were crackling above me, leaves shaking in the soft breeze and I inhaled the moist, earthy air.  
Besides the outlines of some bushes and the giant tree the car was parked under, I couldn´t make anything out in this gloomy atmosphere, so I could not rely my visual sense here.  
“Oakley? Are you there?” I asked as loud as I was able to make my voice sound, but there was no answer. Just another loud rustling a few steps away from me.  
“Oakley?” I tried to call out to him once more, but nothing happened.  
Before I could think of what to do next, suddenly something cold and strange smelling dripped on my shoulder and chest.  
“What the fuck….” I whispered, gathered the fluid with my fingers and when I brought them in front of my eyes to see what this fluid was, my heart nearly stopped.  
It looked and smelled like blood.  
And it didn´t stop and kept dripping from above, slowly and steadily.  
Gasping loudly I staggered and held on to the rough, cold bark of the tree, desperately trying to wipe my fingers clean on it.  
I looked up but saw nothing but contours of braches and leaves that were swaying in the soft wind.  
Something rustled above me in the tree and then, with an exceedingly loud crash, something big and heavy plunged down and swung over the car roof.  
First I froze in absolute horror but when I realized what this thing could be, or very likely was, the last bit of hope and courage left me.  
It looked like a dead body, wrapped in black bin bags.  
Hanging from a long rope, reeling back and forth, little drops of blood trickling on the car top, over the windshield and down the engine bonnet.  
What ultimately numbed me was when I discovered the blonde tuft of curls that stuck out of the plastic at the bottom of the body.  
No, and my heart shattered at the thought, this couldn´t be… Oakley? No, it couldn´t… he was only gone for half an hour… it was impossible!  
He was… dead???  
I was in utter shock.  
I couldn´t think. I couldn´t move. I couldn´t feel.  
I didn´t even entirely notice that something, or someone, was approaching me from behind, though in the back of my head I sensed it.  
A strong pair of arms suddenly clasped me from behind and a gloved hand firmly pressed on my mouth.  
Within a moment, I felt my survival instinct return and I tried to manoeuvre myself out of the very tight grip, kicking my arms and feet the most I could and trying to sink my teeth into the hand that covered my mouth. I had no idea what I would do either if this worked and I shook off my assaulter or what would happen if I wasn´t able to, but my brain seemed to switch off and my body took over and functioned only to save me.  
“Stop it bitch, or you´ll end up on that tree just like your boyfriend.”  
My screams were muffled by the thick leather glove and the more I kicked and fought, the stronger my attacker seemed to become.  
It became clear that it was a man who threatened me. I was forced to the tree in front of me and painfully pressed against its surface, very distinctly feeling a full grown erection against my ass.  
Fuck, no, please.  
I prayed that he would kill me first and rape me then, at least.  
The man tilted my head to the side and started to kiss and suck my neck, roughly but pleasantly.  
What the actual fuck? Foreplay at a rape? A fucking tender rapist?  
I certainly could not handle the strange and overwhelming blend of hormones that raced through my body and caused a weird arousal.  
Psychological studies had proved that fear and lust are closely connected with each other, and imminent threats trigger sexual arousal, but why the fuck was I thinking of that now?  
I lurched, but the guy behind me caught me. His neck kisses got softer and when he suddenly grinded his hips against me, his other hand came to rest on my tits.  
He calmly kneaded them and my nubs hardened under his touch, his teeth now softly grazing my earlobe, when he suddenly whispered:  
“Happy Halloween darling.”  
Oakley!  
Fucking arsehole, fucking smug fucker!  
His hand loosened its grip on my mouth and though I initially wanted to scream and him and slap heartily across that pretty face several times, I refrained and started to enjoy this strange, exciting situation.  
Now that all the fear and desperation fell off me, my lust flushed me pitilessly.  
My hips grinded back at him and I heard him moan softly into my ear.  
I turned my head and greedily sucked in his lips and tongue, as he pulled the black woollen cap off his head and I could finally grab the back of his head and his glorious curls again.  
The cold didn´t bother me, I was so horny and ready to be fucked after overcoming this monumental shock that a scorching heat started to perfuse me.  
Oakley understood and wasted no time.  
I heard him opening his zipper and his pants sliding down his legs, while I quickly did the same with my jeans.  
Oakley guided his cock to my slick cunt and I sighed loudly when its thick hard head glided over my folds once, pulsing against my erect clit, before he finally entered me.  
He thrust deep and slow, just the way I liked it and with every push, the cold, rough bark chafed my skin, but I didn´t care.  
He filled me completely and I loved the squelching, mellow sound his cock and my pussy produced together with every move.  
With one hand, Oakley held on to my hips, his torso pushing me against the tree while his other hand found its way between my thighs now. He played and teased my ripe clit with gentle rubs, and his head rested against mine.  
I didn´t let him fuck me too long though; I was so flooded by raging hormones and blinding lust that wanted something rougher, something daring.  
“Fuck me on the bonnet…” I purred.  
“But the fake blood…” he sighed.  
“I don´t fucking care. Fuck me and defile me. Fucking sully me with that fake blood and your cum.”  
Oakley grinned smugly, as he did so often, fetched his cock, turned me around and with a swift move, he lifted me and my thighs clutched his slim hips.  
We moved to the car, kissing like maniacs and he placed me on the bonnet.  
My arse skidded a little on the slippery cold surface, but Oakley gripped me tightly and entered me with another hard and forceful push.  
I clung to him like a little monkey, pulling him close as he thrust in me and stretched with his delicious girth, and his sweet soft tongue coiled into my mouth in the same, arousing rhythm.  
My fingers delved into his tight butt cheeks, supporting every push and guess where they went then?  
Oakley shoved and slammed in me so scandalously good that I spread my legs just a little wider, until I felt my clit´s hood retract. His skilful moves were on the spot, in the truest sense of the word and with every push, I felt my orgasm come nearer.  
In a bold move, I let my fingers wander between his cute arse cheeks and started to tickle his hot little hole.  
He moaned into my hair when I sucked his neck aggressively and it seemed we both would soon reach the point of no return.  
He fucked me hard and fast now, the root of his massive cock deliciously rubbing against my clit, and I started to come with an overwhelming intensity.  
My screams and heavy breaths billowed in the cool, foggy air and as I shove my finger down Oakley´s tight arsehole, he also came and spilled hot into me, stuttering brokenly and grimacing fiercely.

“So, about that body,“ I started, looking at Oakley with my arms folded in front of my chest, puckering my lips.  
“A dummy in plastic bags.”  
He grinned and kept his eyes on the street.  
“And those noises?”  
“Cleverly placed little installations.”  
I looked on the road that calmly unfurled in front of us as we drove along and the fog slowly cleared.  
“Wow, that´s a whole lot of preparation for one shag.”  
Oakley smiled smugly.  
“But so worth it.”  
I scoffed.  
“You know that I must take revenge on you now, right? You almost sent me into cardiac arrest with your neat little show.”  
His features turned serious.  
“Oh no, I know your kind of revenges.”  
I stayed a perfect example of nonchalance, just to tease him a bit.  
“Yeah, I´m a master of payback. You better stay alert.”  
Oakley turned to me, with an insecure wry smile on his lips, but then stared at me and gulped, and I enjoyed to notice a tiny bit of angst in his expression.  
“You know the drill darling,” I sighed and snuggled back into the car seat, “it´s gonna hit you when you least expect it.”


End file.
